Es posible
by kugga
Summary: andi kugga diciendo presente! los dejo con un pequeño oneshot, después de un largo tiempo... es cursi si, no apto para diabeticos :v no diré mas, pasen a ver n n no olviden comentar XD


_**Declaimer : los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen (aunque no me faltan ganas, pero que se le va a hacer)**_

 _ **Andi dice:**_

 _ **Hooola gente! No me alargare tanto ahora, a bajo les explico bien, disfruten el oneshot**_

 **Es posible**

¿te puedes enamorar de la misma persona dos veces?  
Es algo que también me he preguntado desde hace unas semanas, tengo una forma de explicarte hace casi 3 años conocí a una chica por internet, ella era grandiosa en muchos sentidos es inteligente y con un gran sentido del humor...en un tiempo me di cuenta que era muy bella al momento de intercambiar fotos...el asunto va a asi, me enamore, si me enamore de una chica de pantalla, muchos me dijeron que eso era imposible, que yo no la conocía del todo, que te puede decir algo pero hacer todo lo contrario del otro lado de la pantalla, pero hice caso omiso a todas esas cosas, yo era feliz hablándole a ella...me comían las ansias al ver si estaba conectada, me pasaba cada 5minutos revisando el pc para saber si estaba, ese pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago cuando me decía un simple hola por chat...esa rabia que sentía cuando se quedaba sin internet y no podíamos seguir hablando...o quedábamos a mitad de una charla jajajaja casi tiraba el pc por la ventana cuando pasaba...con el tiempo reafirme lo que sentía...estaba enamorada de ella...lo sabia, lo sentía...amor...eso era... pero esto no queda en un amor imposible... ella también ... ella también me amaba, recuerdo que casi salte de la emoción cuando me lo dijo jajajajaja...aunque fue mas valiente y me lo confeso antes... jajaja...le pedi que fuera mi novia, acepto y formamos una relación... a distancia...una distancia que me jodia cada minuto que pasaba lejos de ella...

A pesar de las bajas, los problemas, peleas...y unas desilusiones, durante casi 2 años... se hizo realidad algo que ambas deseábamos, algo que veía tan lejano y tal vez imposible, me encontré con ella, atravesó dos países por mi, lo hizo aunque muchos no lo crean...

Y paso... me volví a enamorar, porque es así...su cabello castaño brilla a la luz del sol, sus pecas le dan una apariencia adorable, su sonrisa me encanta... llena mi corazón de algo muy cálido, no se que es...no lo se, pero se siente bien, bastante bien...sus pequeñas manos encajan perfecto con las mías, ella es hermosa, no solo por fuera, es una gran persona, con un corazón enorme que a pesar de mis defectos me sigue amando, asi que hoy escribo esto para responder a esa pregunta.

¿te puedes enamorar de la misma persona por segunda vez?

Si amigo lector, puedes hacerlo, no solo dos veces, si no tres, cuatro, cinco y muchas mas! Porque el amor no conoce limites, fronteras ni tiempo, el amor es físico y a la vez no, el amor se vive y se explota, no pongas limites a lo que sientes, porque será en vano...

 **Natsuki que haces?** \- la peliazul dio un salto al sentir el aliento cerca de su oído

 **Oi shizuru no hagas eso** – suspiro cerrando la laptop

 **Ara ara, nat no se alegra de verme** – fingiendo un puchero la castaña camino y se sentó a su lado en el sofá

 **Baka, claro que me alegra -** beso sus labios – **solo respondía una carta que llego hace poco**

 **Para tu columna en el diario verdad?**

 **Asi es mi princesa**

 **Ara! Hace tiempo no me llamabas asi**

 **Ahora lo hago** – sonrió acariciando su rostro

 **Que pasa?** \- pregunto shizuru al silencio de la peliazul

 **Linda** \- dijo bajo y con voz profunda

 **P-porque tan de pronto?** \- hablo intentando controlar el sonrojo de su cara hablo

 **Porque es la verdad** – nat sonrió aun mas, aumentando el sonrojo de la castaña

 **Baka** \- escondió el rostro en su cuello

 **Te amo**

 **Yo mas... y no me discutas!** \- corto cualquier palabra de la peliazul con un profundo beso

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andi dice:

Ooooookey estaba inspirada si...ahhh a ver tengo que aclarar varias cosas

No dejare los fic, claro que no! se los prometí, solo que compre un pc nuevo con Windows 8 y les digo...ES UNA MIERDA! pc hijo de pu** ahhhh -_- en fin...  
ahora no tengo office y no tengo como carajo escribir! Joder -_-  
esta vez lo hice online pero se demora mas que la mierda! saben cuanto llevo escribiendo ese pequeño oneshot? Desde hace mas de 4 horas! Mucho mas!

Ahhhh bueno ya me desahogue ahora, este fic es algo que estaba en mi cabeza por diaaas, es para mi princesa n_n/ hola amor!  
Espero que te guste n_n

ha si! Quería mandarle un saludo a liz-chan, que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco y no pude saludarla porque mi cabeza esta en las nubes! Gomen liz aquí esta tu saludo n_n/

Repito:

NO DEJARE LOS FIC los terminare todos, solo tengan un poquito de paciencia

Espero sus comentarios! Bye bye chicos n_n/

Andi fuera !


End file.
